


my darling you look happier, you do

by littlelooneyluna



Series: ~ 'cause my baby's sweet as can be ~ [4]
Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: FLUFFFFF TO THE MAX, M/M, Reflection, based on a robron headcanon, happiness, new years eve fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10542135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: aaron and robert share a quiet moment on new year's eve.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just another edition of fluff to add to the mix for you all.

It's too busy in the pub, there's laughter and happiness and yeah it's just what they need right now but at the same time it isn't. Robert grabs Aaron's hand a angst the crowd and then they're moving outside, bracing themselves for the cold air which hits them as they venture out.

  
"Freezing." Aaron says, snapping just a little. Robert smiles lazily at him, a pint glass in his hand still with only a bit left. He's not drunk yet, maybe a little merry but he can hold himself and Aaron's grateful that he doesn't need to carry around his lump of a lanky fiancé for the whole night.

  
"Here." Robert says, pulls his blazer off of himself and then places it on Aaron's shoulders protectively.

  
Aaron smiles warmly and tries to stop his teeth for chattering as another bout of wind hits him and they move to sit on the bench opposite the little cottages.

  
Robert slumps a little next to Aaron, presses their shoulders together and then lets out this heavy sigh that he's been holding in for just _so long._

  
"Alright?" Aaron arches an eyebrow, finds himself worrying about Robert because he's quiet, he isn't saying a word.

  
Robert nods slowly, eyes watery as he sees the way Aaron looks at him. "You're happy, aren't you?" He says, it's not desperate but his tone almost sounds that way.

  
Aaron frowns, really frowns and then he smiles warmly, one that spreads across his whole face. "Yeah, I am." He whispers, has a hand on Robert's almost instantly, sees their rings and then smiles even wider. "I _really_ am." He assures Robert, sees the way the older man's shoulders just fall.

  
"Ya know there was a time, the start of this year, I - I didn't think I'd ever see ya really happy again. Not like this." Robert admits, looks away like he doesn't want Aaron to see how emotional it all makes him.

  
It makes him ache over though, he sees flashes of his beautiful boy fallen, broken, crushed by the actions of his father which stripped him of so much. Sometimes that's all he sees in his mind and Robert feels heavy with guilt for ignoring everything else which makes up his fiancé now, all the smiles and laughter which feels his life.

  
Aaron chews his lip, "You weren't the only one." He remembers, will never forget, the way he fell into Robert's arms that day at the scrapyard. He felt he'd die then, a part of him welcomed it. Thinking back now it makes him feel sickened with sadness.

  
"It's different now though." Robert says, knows it is as he squeezes Aaron's hand tight. "You're different." Aaron's lighter, softer, a little more open.

  
Aaron shrugs, shakes himself a little. "Just happier." He says simply and it manages to stir something inside Robert which makes his stomach flip.

  
There's silence for a few seconds, just complete silence and they just sit there, holding hands, looking at their rings, at the sky, at their village around them. Then Robert looks up, dares to look across at the man sitting beside him and then they share this moment.

  
It's dazzling, it's enough to make Aaron and Robert's world seem all fuzzy and hazy around them.

  
Their eyes lock, that's all it takes, a single look which manages to say _‘we’ve made it, me and you have got through this year and it’s been hell at times but we’ve done it and i love you.’_

  
Aaron's looking away first, his cheeks reddening and his eyes filling with water. "I do ya know, _so_ much." He says, daring to look back at his fiancé.

  
They don't even need to say anything else, Robert just knows exactly what Aaron means and _God_ it's enough. It's always enough.

  
Robert nods, a single tear falls down his face and his sniffs softly as he shuffles further towards Aaron, holds his hands up and cups the younger man's face. "I know," he says, shaky hands still holding on and then they're kissing. Robert's kissing Aaron with all the strength within him, it's passionate and strong and then it's all tender, it's all loving and romantic and soppy because their crying a little too.

  
They don't stop until they hear this deafening sound which sparks straight through them and they jump apart. Aaron's heart is thumping out of his chest and then he's frowning a little as he sees Robert staring up at the sky, almost in awe, there's colours dancing in his eyes and Aaron stares at him with a little smile on his face.

  
"Look." Robert whispers, turns Aaron's body a little and then he smiles as he hears Aaron's reaction to the colours.

  
"Wow." Aaron says shakily, the display of colours fill the sky and he's almost mesmerised by the way they sparkle and shine.

  
"Happy new year Aaron." Robert whispers right into Aaron's ear and then he presses a kiss there, snaking an arm around his fiancé and resting his head into the younger man's shoulder as he stares up at the night sky.

  
"Happy new year Rob." Aaron whispers back, squeezing the hand of Robert's that has fallen down and then he's kissing it softly, uncharacteristically even.

  
Another firework shoots into the night sky and it's just as dazzling, Robert makes a little sound as if he's impressed and it almost mirrors Aaron's reaction exactly. It makes them both laugh a little as they sit there, holding hands, merry and happy and _content_ with watching the display of fireworks fill the night sky.


End file.
